Samurai Path
by ShinkenGohan
Summary: After his father Son Goku died in battle against Doukoku army, young man named Son Gohan adopted by previous lord Takeru Shiba. Can Gohan balance life as Samurai and student as one girl interested in his secret? (No Cell Saga and Buu Saga and no Saiyaman)
1. Chapter 1

Over 500 years ago Japan was threaten by evil forces called as Gedoushuu that lead by their General Chimatsuri Doukoku. They are evil forces that threaten civilians but they opposed by justice forces called as Shinkenger, over many decade they fought gedoushuu as their powers passed to many generations. Uknown to the world, the fighting still continue until 20th Generations that lead by Son Gohan.

Son Gohan was a young man that adopted by former ShinkenRed Shiba Takeru as Gohan posseses good swordmanship. Son Gohan now 16 years old will enroll to new school after his mother decides home school no longer effective for his study. The school that he will enter is Orange Star High School in Satan City the city where Champion of Martial Arts live.

"Being a samurai is a must but education is most important my lord" said Hikoma

"Yeah I know that already Jii-Chan, you are just like my mother too worry about me " said Gohan.

"ha ha maybe Its my habit, still not changed huh? "

"I think so " I think I should go now Jii-Chan" said Gohan.

" It's not good if you late for first day, oh before that do you need kuroko accompany you? "

"no need for that I go by myself" as Gohan starting rider on his nimbus" I will back and continue practice with others" said Gohan and flew to his destination.

"Ok take care" said Hikoma " hmm he's now grown up, seems time so fast.

—  
Meanwhile at Hercule Mansion

"Videl hurry up to school it's your first day" said Hercule while having a breakfast.

"Ok dad im coming" Said Videl

"Beep Beep" "Yes Videl here" while wondering what happen in early morning." It must another criminal activity.

"Miss Videl we need your help! there are unidentified creature on town! We need your help ASAP!" Said the policeman.

"Ok I will be right there! " as she hurriedly to the scene

"Sorry dad I have things for settle bye! said Videl

"Crime again huh? I hope she's okay" Said worried Hercule.

-  
"hmmm Its Satan City, alright I just need walk to the school" said Gohan as he jumping from nimbus." Take me home after school okay! "

While walking, he saw the usual thing that he fought " No way Its Gedoushuu! but only Nanashi Renchuu. " said while he look around to make sure no one will see him. " Time to teach them as lesson, Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujou! "

He quickly slashes the nanashi renchuu as there pair of eyes watching from another side of building.

"Damn it who is this guy in red spandex?! How dare he stole my job!" said angry Videl.

" Man, these nanashi quite meddlesome! Time for finish this! " as he inserted red disk into is Katana" ShinkenMaru, Kaen no mai !" His attack quickly finish remained nanashi.

"Why suddenly these nanashi appeared here? It's possible that  
revival of Gedoushuu is near" as Gohan quickly disappeared.

" Better hurry to the school "

"Hey you! "

"Yikes! is there anything that I can help you? " said nervous Gohan.

" Do you know where guy in Spandex go? said Videl.

"hmmmm guess I wasn't looking" as he hurried

"Miss Videl, you will not believe it, it's the guy in red spandex appeared for three times in this two week! "

"Three times? That's weird " said Videl

"Maybe this guy is from your school." said her Butler.

"he dropped the school crest while he fighting"

Videl shocked " No way.. Hmmm I will find out who disguised as red spandex guy in my School. Said Videl as she determined to find out the identity of the mystery hero.

To be continue


	2. Study hard Son Gohan ! and revival

On previous chapter ShinkenRed or Gohan showed up in order to fight Gedoushuu army that suddenly doing a rampage nearing Bank in Satan City. His appearance make the crime fighter, Videl more interested in his identity

-At school-

First day of school quite busy in Orange High School when many student quite busy for their preparation before new class started.

"Hey Sharpener, are you superhero in red spandex costume? " Asked Videl.

"Me? unfortunately not since I quite busy in gym in early morning" said Sharpener while smirking at Videl.

"Could this guy more stronger than your papa? What your say Videl? " Said Erasa.

"No way that guy is stronger as Videl papa is strongest man in the world! " Said Kou.

While the students chattering, their teacher Mr Oiwa entered the class.

"Dear students please be quite! said Mr Oiwa. "alright today our class will have new student that just transfered to our school, you may come in" said Mr Oiwa.

Gohan that was nervous on his first day of school entered the class.

"Emmm Good morning, my name is Son, Son Gohan. Nice to meet you all." said Gohan in proper manner, life as samurai taught him to maintain the proper manner to people.

"Alright, Mr Gohan you can choose which seat that you want" Said Mr Oiwa.

That boy actually cute, thats my type! " said Erasa.

"Hmph, that boy looks like a bookworm to me " Said Sharpener.

Videl feel like has meet this new student before " Feel like seen this guy before but where? "

Erasa said happily " Here, here take this seat !"

" Thank you " said Gohan.

"My name is Erasa and the girl beside me is Videl and you who is Videl's papa is? Its Mr Satan! " said Erasa.

Gohan suprised hearing the information " really? then you are Mr Satan daugther? "

"Suprised heh? " Said Erasa.

Suddenly Videl Remembered something " Hey you are the person that met in incident in this morning! " said Videl

"Hmm yeah I think so. "said Gohan

"You know, there something fishy about the Red spandex guy. This guy already showed up three times in this week and it's curious.

"Oh no its when I attended this school for entrance exam, this morning made three times showed up". Said Gohan as he monologue to himself.

"There something curious about you..hmmm." as she give glaring to Gohan.

"hmmm I dont think that bookworm know how to fight besides, he dont have time for fight as he study all the time, right Gohan? " said Sharpener.

"Yeah you right! Heheh. Said Gohan

As Videl want opened her mouth to ask him, the teacher seem faster than her.

"Alright my dear students, time to start our new class for this year, open Geology text book page 5." Said Mr Oiwa

The learning session was started in Orange Star High School.

-End of school session-

Gohan packed his things before heading to Shiba mansion for practice, as its his favourite activity in evening.

"Time to back home, hope Jii-Chan kot worrying me that much" said Gohan

"Hey Gohan! "

Gohan slowly turned back and its Erasa called him." Oh hi a

Erasa, do you need something?

"Do you need a lift? I can accompany you until you reached home. " said Erasa

"Hmm I appreciate that but Im okay walking. "said Gohan

"Oh I see, okay be careful at the road! Said Erasa

Thanks!

While walking at the street, Videl slowly following Gohan as she curious about him.

"This guy is curious, I must follow him! said Videl.

"I feel that she is following me, why she curious about me? This girl quite meddlesome..ah I know!" as he take out his shodophone and write a Mojikara 'smoke'.

Videl suddenly heared a weird sound and stormed the front" ah ha gotcha ! Huh? where is he?

"Fuhh thankfully I bring along my shodophone. Now time to back home, and practice my samurai skills. Lets go nimbus ! As he speed up to his destination.

"I must discuss about gedoushuu revival with Takeru-san and Jii. I can feel its serious. "Said Gohan.

Besides that, someone has watched Gohan from a crevice. The creature is, Shitari the Bones who worked with Doukoku as researcher.

"Hmm thats new leader of Shinkenger? Must stop him as he quite meddlesome. As he suddenly heared a sound." Wait what's with sound? It can be!? It's them! " Said Shitari as he seen the Doukoku ship arise in Sanzu River.

To be continue


	3. The real battle will begin

The real battle begin

"Long time no see Dayuu" said Shitari to Usukawa Dayuu " Eh where is Doukoku ? I haven't seen him, didn't this ship rise because him ? "as he asked to Dayuu.

"Who knows? As long we not sink I'm okay" Dayuu play her Shamisen.

Shitari opened his mouth" Well only your Shamisen Sound can calm him..heheh"

After that Doukoku appeared" You are noisy Shitari, am I should cut your head to quiet you or make a bowl of it ?" Said Doukoku while angry.

Shitari shivered" No, no like that! errr anyone bring Doukoku a Sake ! By the way Doukoku" as he begin to be serious " Finally you got your body back !

"Hmmph ! That require a lot of work you know! Its all Shiba Clan fault ! At least I killed them all !" as he enjoy his sake.

"Hmmmm about that, one of Shinkenger survived and they has new leader! Said Shitari

" What ?" Dayuu suprised on Shitari statement

"Ohhhh so you Im FAILED !?'" Doukoku began angry.

" Not that I mean, err err " Said Shitari.

" DAMN THEM ARGHHH ! DAMN SHIBA CLAN ! " Doukoku rage became unbearable.

One ayakashi showed up at the ship, the name is Kagemuro. "My my I thought this is reunion but looks like a funeral eh ? " Kagemuro said.

"SHUT UP !" Doukoku still having rage.

Shitari suddenly had an idea" Hey you why not going out a bit and gather human screams, now go !.

Kagemuro accept the idea " Hmmm a distraction general eh ? I accept !" as he going to human world and began a rampage for sake of rising the level of Sanzu River.

Meanwhile at School

Gohan finished place his things before get home. School ended early at 12.00 PM so he have quite lot time for studying and practicing.

"So I will take this responsibility, thats true as Takeru-San said before, the real battle will begin..the enemy quite fearsome." Said Gohan as continue walking.

"Son Gohan !"

Gohan turned back and there is Videl, Sharpener and Erasa at hallway.

Gohan opened his mouth " What do you all want ? Sorry but I don't have time. " said as annoyed.

"Well Videl the daughter of Champion Hercule Satan want give a word to you" Sharpener smirked to Gohan.

Videl began talk" You new kid should follow all of rules in this school and if not I will deal with you. With your appeal you not look strong enough like me." Smirking to Gohan.

Gohan annoyed with her statement" Oh i see...that's quite brave statement from you Videl but only look on person appeal is not enough. You never know the capabilities on person." Said he smirk at Videl.

"What ?! so how about we set a fight ? You seems have a confidence. " obviously annoyed.

Gohan said to her " Sorry but I dont have time for this pointless fight. Bye" He began walked into exit door.

" Hey wait !" suddenly stopped by Erasa. " Its enough Videl, it's not time for a fight !" Said Erasa.

"But !" Said Videl obviously not agree. "How about we find another time ? seems he like challenged us " Said Sharpener.

"I think you are right, next time he will face wrath of Videl Satan !" Said her.

kring kring

" Hello Its me, what a Gedoushuu appearing ? with ayakashi ? Alright call them." Said Gohan

" So the real battle will begin...It's time for result of training worthy or not." Said Gohan as he hurriedly to the scene.

Videl quite confused with his behavior said " Hmmm he is quite strange, I should follow him. You two go first I will follow Gohan. It's quite strange you know as he suddenly running. "

Ok ! See you later" Said Sharpener and Erasa.

"You wait and see, I will discover your secret ! " as Videl determined to solve a mystery of Gohan.

To be continue.


End file.
